First Bloodline
by mimigirl
Summary: Bella's gone. What happens when Edward finds her. I don't know what happened in new moon but from some summaries I have an idea. Please read and review. Hope you all like it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, NEW MOON OR ANY OF IT'S CHARATERS.**

Prologue

I hate my parent's for doing this to me. Even though I'm eighteen, which means that I'm legally an adult and can make decisions on my own, they treat me like a child. I should never have told them that I was married to Edward. They forced me away from my one, true love and from my family. To make things worse, I don't think I can get through this period on my own without Edward. I really miss him. It's so bad that I can't do anything but cry myself to sleep at night.

Found and a Surprise

Sixteen months later. **EPOV**

I don't believe this. I still can't find her. What gets more frustrating is that Alice hasn't even had a vision of my love. I remember the day the day I found out she was gone.

-----Flashback------

I walk up to her house, waiting to see her breath- taking face, see her blush and feel her warm skin against mine. It felt like a millenia since I last saw her, even though it was only a week. I got to her door and knocked. There was no answer. I knocked again but still no answer. Then I climbed up to her room and was shocked to see no furniture, no computer, nothing. I checked the whole house and everything was gone.

How could she leave me like that. I don't know how long I was there, kneeling on the floor of Bella's room, tearlessy sobbing. All I could feel, were two sets of hands pulling me out of the house and making me go back home.

-----End of Flashback-----

I let out a huge sigh. The next thing I know, I hear a knock on my door. Before I could even answer it, Alince barges in with Jasper trailing behind.

'Edward, can't stay like this moping all the time, you know' she says in that sometimes annoying , chirpy voice. I can't help but glare at her. How can she be so happy, like this, while I'm dieing inside everyday.

'Come on, let's go shopping.'

'No'

'Yes, otherwise I'll make Emmett your worst nightmare. Plus, I'll make him hold you down, while giving you my weird makeovers. Empasis on the weird.

'Ok, I'm up, but I'm not buying anything' after listening to her thought, to know that she was serious. Damn sisters can be so annoying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice and her compulsion to shop, is so unbelieveable. After flitting through, God knows how many stores, she say let's take a break. We go back to the car to drop they bags of things she bought and and head back into the mall for roung two. Ding ding.

I decide to wonder off while she and Jasper go in another direction. While I'm walking, I find myself in front on Tiffany & Co. This amazing diamond pendant catches my eye. It would have been perfect for Bella. It's while I'm daydreaming about her, that a familiar scent hit me like a bulldozer, knocking me back into reality. It's Bella's scent. I scan the mall, lookimgto see if it is her but I don't see her anywhere.

I start to follow the scent. I would have been a lot faster, if there wasn't many people around. Ifinally caught where it was coming from, the food court. I round the corner and directly in front of me is Bella, sitting at a table, rocking a pushchair back and forth. That doesn't surprise me too much, until I hear 'Please go to sleep for Mummy'.

My brain was like 'I'm sorry, WHAT?'

When I finally plucked up enough courage, I said her name. She paused for a moment, then looked up.

'Edward' she wispered, then stood up and jumped into my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Hi thanks for the reviews. To tell you the truth, it wasn't supposed to stop there. I'm still trying to get used to how to update and edit the story. Anyhoo, picking up from where I accidentally left off.

We kissed so passionately. After kissing, we pulled back and gazed into each others' eyes. We were broken out of our trance when one of the babies, the boy, started crying, the girl, not too far behind. Bella just groaned and quickly went back to them, rocking their pushchair again and humming her lullaby that I wrote for her, to them. They quietened down. I look at her quizzically.

'This is Maxwell Anthony and this is Alexis Elizabeth, your children.'

Until she said it out loud, that's when it sunk in. I'm a father. I was snapped out of wonderland when I heard a squeal followed by Bella's name. Alice. Before Bella could react, Alice gave her one bone crushing hug.

'Alice…. I….. can't …….. breath'

'Sorry. Oh my God. It's so good to see you again. You have no idea how boring it has been without my favourite sister in law. By the way, don't tell Rosalie or she'll kill me. Where have you been? What have you been doing? Better yet, why did you run out on my brother?

Bloody Hell, she gets straight to the point, doesn't she? That was all that was going through my head. I look at Bella, only to see her blushing scarlet red. ' I don't think this is the……… Jasper. I'm so sorry I didn't notice you before' she says apologetically.

'No problem. You were too preoccupied with my pixie, here, bombarding you with questions.' I look at Jasper. 'Pixie?'

Before anything else could be said or done, Alexis starts crying, then followed by Maxwell. I swear, it's like they know when Bella's attention has been diverted. Bella just drops her head which causes me to chuckle. 'Here, let me help.' The offer comes from Jasper. Why didn't any of us think of this before? He just went up to them and placed their tiny hands into his and simply did his magic. It's then that he catches their scent and looks at me and Alice wide eyed.

'What?' Alice quips,

Jasper answers her simply by pointing at me, Bella and the twins. It takes a mere second before she catches on 'NO WAY! This is something _I _wasn't expecting

Bella introduces them again and adds 'before any of you lot start to bombard me with questions again, is it alright to call a family meeting at your house so I can explain everything. I don't want to repeat the story over and over again. Also just say it's a surprise, I want to see their faces.'

We all agreed and left the mall. Alice and Jasper went with my car while Bella and I took her car, a navy blue Porshe Cayenne Turbo. Otay, since when did Bella start likng fast cars.

We get to the house and I can hear Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie's thoughts. All were wondering what could be so important, that they had to stop what they were doing.

I got out of the car and helped Bella out while Alice and Jasper got the twins out of their car seats. I carried Bella and indicated that she shouldn't make a sound. We all ran to the door, but before I opened it, I yelled to those inside to close their eyes. They did and we entered.

'Okay, now you can open them.' They did so immediately and within a split second they came up to Bella, giving her hugs. The one that surprised us all was that Rosalie kissed her on both cheeks. When everyone finished greeting Bella, Jasper cleared his throat and indicated the sleeping twins.

There were different tones of gasps, but the same huge smiles spread across their faces. Esme and Rosalie collected the babies from Alice and Jasper, and sat down on different couches, with their partners admiring them respectively.

**AN:** The background song in the prologue is Nothing by Brandy, and the other in the chapter before Edward finds Bella is 24/7 by Kevon Edmonds. Read and review please. Oh and the word is 'otay' not okay (I head it in 'my wife and kids')


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

When everyone was seated, I sighed and was going to repeat the twins' name but Alice and Jasper beat me to it. Wow! This is going to be one long night. I'm just glad Phil and Renee aren't in town for the week. They all at me with expectant eyes. I sighed again, then, Edward gave me a quick peck on the head and I felt my confidence boost up instantaneously.

'The day, you dropped me off at my dad's, to go on that week- long hunting trip, I was getting sick quite a bit, so he took me to the hospital. They did the usual check- up and found out I was pregnant. You can't imagine how pissed my father was when he found out. Naturally, like any parent would act, he overreacted and forced me on a plane. While I was throwing a fit, the necklace holding my wedding ring, slipped off my neck. Well, let's just say I haven't spoken to Charlie since.

'Bella, when we got back and I went to Charlie's, he wasn't there. It was like he moved or something.'

'Oh! About that, he requested to be transferred to another city. I don't know where exactly. I have been staying with my Mom and Phil, since then. Though, I wasn't given as much freedom as I have now. I tried calling your house a lot after I was given my freedom back, but no one answered. I called Angela and she told me that you moved a while ago.'

'Jasper, I don't mean to be rude by asking this, but how is it that you're not affected by the smell of Max and Ally's blood?'

'Well, to tell you the truth, Edward's scent is masking everything altogether. To you, his pheromones smell nice, but to me and the rest of us, it smells like old sweaty socks,' we all laugh at Edward's discomfort.

'Bella, when are the twins' birthday?'

'May 10th'. Alice squeals with utter delight. I can't help but wonder what she has planned. We continue to talk about Max and Ally and what happened during the pregnancy for about an hour, when the twins wake up simultaneously and begin to cry. Great! Everyone, except Carlisle and Esme, look at me wondrously. I just explain that their hungry and start to stand up to get the baby bag from the car, but Edward, as usual, goes instead.

He comes back with the bag and we head off to the kitchen. Everything looks almost the same. I brought out their bottles, filled a saucepan with water, put the bottles in the saucepan and switched on the gas. While I was doing all this, Edward followed my every move.

'What?'

'Nothing' he answers and continues to watch me, smiling the whole time.

'Please tell me.'

'Okay', he sighs defeated 'it's just that, I feared I'll never see you again, and I can't believe that I'm actually a father. I'm just extremely happy.' He walks over to me, human pace, holds my face between both palms and kisses me ever so gently, but at the same time with intense passion. It wasn't until we heard someone clear their throat that we stopped. We turned to see who it was. I was shocked to see the family by the door looking at us. To say I blushed a little is an understatement.

'Wow man, at least let the poor girl breath', only Emmett will say something like that. His statement made me blush even more.

'We came to see what was taking so long because they won't stop crying. By the way we have tried everything' Rosalie.

I took the bottles off the fire and tested them, they were a little too hot, and so I set them down to cool and went to collect Max from Rosalie while Edward took Ally from Esme. Almost immediately after Edward collected Ally, she stopped crying. I, on the other hand, don't have much luck, Max was still crying. Just to see what effect Edward would have on him, I pass him over to Edward. Sure enough, Max stops crying as well. Now I feel even more insignificant.

Everyone just marvels at the scene before them. Both babies, in their father's arms, are just quiet and looking up at him. Edward seems to be in heaven right now, because he can't stop smiling (like a mad man) and can't take his eyes off them.

I test the milk again and they have cooled down to the right temperature. We walk back to into living room. The scene that greeted me when I entered the room was purely classic. Emmett and Carlisle (of all people, Carlisle) were arguing with the rrest of the family that it was their turn to hold the twins. After arguing for about a minute or two, I had to grant them their wish. How could I let them down, they did make strong points.

After burping the babies, they dozed off rather quickly- probably with the help of jasper-. Hey! Who am I to complain. I wish he was there during the earlier stages.

'Okay. I think it's time for me to take the little ones home'.

'HOME!' They all said in unison. They all looked so heartbroken, but the worst were Edward and Alice

'Bella, please spend the night here. I could get everything you need for the night'. This came from Alice

'Tomorrow morning, we can take you back to your house' Edward continued. He did that smouldering thing he does, while giving me that puppy dog look. Hey, how can I say no to that face? He looked satisfied with the expression on my face. Alice gives a squeal of delight and I tell her everything I need, including the address to my house. She and jasper were out the door in no time flat.

'Let's take them up to my room' Edward says as he carries both twins in his arms. We walk up in silence. I opened the door and saw how totally different the room looked. It was so simple but elegant. On one side of the room was Edward's collection of cds and the cd player, on another was a black leather sofa, but what caught my eye was the bed. It was huge. It was a princess sized, four poster bed with cream and red, Egyptian cotton sheets. He placed Max and Ally on the bed and we went over to the sofa.

We laid there just talking and kissing. Well kissing most of the time. In the middle of our make out session, Alice barges in.

'Oops! Sorry'

'You know Alice, there is a thing called knocking' Edward states.

'I said I was sorry. Anyway here are your things. I also got you some take- out'.

'Thanks Alice and don't mind him. He just missed me too much'.

I can see that' she says and laughs.

Until I started eating my pasta, that was when I realized how hungry I was with Edward and Alice watching me as usual. After eating and talking for a while with Alice, I decided to take a shower. Alice gave me one of her pyjamas. I headed to the bathroom and had a quick shower. By the time I came out, Alice was gone and Edward was on the bed watching the twins in amazement.

He looked up at me and said 'it's so hard to believe that they are ours. I feel like the luckiest man in the world'. I just looked at him and nodded. I don't even remember when I fell asleep.

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Now I understand how hard it is for people to update. Sorry the chapter is short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Once again thanks for all the reviews. The way to pronounce Albert's name is in a French accent. I'll try to update soon. Peace.**

**EPOV**

I loved watching Bella sleep, and now I have two others to watch. I am still in shock. I feel like it's a dream but it isn't. My babies woke up in the middle of the night quite a few times. I'm glad Bella didn't wake up to see Esme tutoring on how to change their diapers. I must say, Max and Ally have a pair of strong lungs, Bella didn't even stir. She must have been really exhausted.

It's ten in the morning and I decide to make breakfast for Bella while she watches them. Esme went to a twenty- four hour supermarket to buy some groceries, more diapers and baby formula.

As I'm flipping the pancakes in the frying pan, I hear a blood- curdling scream. It's Bella. I ran up to my room. Before I could open the door, I smelt blood. I eventually open the door, to find Bella crumpled on the floor, in a pool of blood. Just from looking at, I could tell most of her bones were broken. Then I hear Max and Ally screaming their lungs off, being carried by two members of the Volturi. Claus and Albert. I start to rush over to them but something invisible is holding me back.

'Tsk, tsk, tsk … Edward, I thought you were smarter than that, Claus states. 'You know, these infants are not supposed to live your type of lifestyle. That's why we're here to make sure that doesn't happen', he continues.

'What do you want with them? They're just babies.'

'That is something we will not discuss with you.' This time it was Albert who spoke.

'Why did you hurt Bella?'

'Oh! her? You didn't fulfil your promise Edward. Besides, she was supposed to die while giving birth. I'm quite surprised she lasted this long, we just had to finish the job. Amy moment now, her heart will give up.' They laugh and I growl.

'Oh! Such temper isn't good Edward. By the way don't try looking for us, otherwise you and your coven will surely regret it' Albert finishes. In the blink of an eye they're gone. Immediately they left, the invisible chain that were holding me, let go. As I rushed over to Bella's side, my family came pouring into my room.

'What happened?' they all asked. Carlisle came over to Bella's right and began to examine the situation. He took her pulse and looked at me, then said to me 'Edward, you have to change her now before her sops. It's two beats per minute.'

I can't stand losing her again, just after finding her. 'I'm so sorry Bella, but I can't stand to lose you. Please forgive me' I whispered in her ear. Then I bit her on the nape of her neck, injecting as much venom as possible.

Due to the extensive injuries Bella had suffered, she was unconscious for the first two days of her transformation. In the meantime, I filled my family in on what had happened and they told me that somehow all their powers and abilities were blocked, so, they couldn't hear, see or feel anything and they too felt that if some invisible bond was holding them. This makes me wonder, why I was able to get to Bella in time.

Even though the third day of he the transformation is the most painful, Bella did not wake up. All she did was whimper softly

Seeing as I couldn't leave Bella's side, Alice brought me a couple of thermos flasks filled with warm blood.

Finally, hours after her transformation was complete, bella woke up with a heavy gasp. She looked at her surroundings, as her eyesight adjusted. Realization dawned on her that she was in my room and in my arms. She looked up at me (she was the most beautiful woman in the world) questioningly, then she broke down crying. Salty tears were running down her gorgeous face. Outside, thunder clouds started forming. It seems to be getting worse, because the trees outside were shaking violently. Bella is getting more hysterical. That's when a thought hits me like lightening. Bella is controlling the weather

'Shh… Bella, it will be okay. We will find them and bring them back home.' I try to reassure her again, but it's of no use. Once again, everyone pours into the room after hearing Bella. They see her tears and are surprised.

'Bella, please calm down. We are doing everything in our power to find out where they are' Carlisle speaks. She gives a slight nod but doesn't say anything. Carlisle sends a thought

'_Edward, since she can cry, do you think we should try to see if Jasper can make her fall asleep to calm her down. Should we try it?' _I give a tight nod. Carlisle then gives Jasper the signal to make her sleep. As predicted, she drifted into unconsciousness. When she's out, I turn to Carlisle and ask 'I thought vampires can't cry'.

They can't, or well I thought so. It must be her power'.

'Yeah! One of them.' They looked confused. Then Emmett caught I was saying.

'you mean Bella was the one controlling the weather. No wonder it started suddenly progressed and stopped quite abruptly when Jasper made her sleep.'

'I've called the Denali coven and told them what has transpired. Eleazar and Carmen will be here tomorrow morning.'


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR NEW MOON**

I hear voices around me but I don't understand what they are saying. When I open my eyes, I find no one in the room. So I get out of bed and walk down to the living room. The whole family is there including two other vampires. Everyone goes silent and look up at me. Edward walks over to me and asks if I'm ok and I give a slight nod, before allowing him to pull me to the sofa that he, Alice and Jasper were occupying. I look at the new vampires and at everyone else, but I don't say a word.

'Oh! Where are my manners?' Carlisle speaks up, 'Bella, meet Eleazer and Carmen. Carmen, Eleazer, this is Bella.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you.'

'Likewise, Bella. I'm so sorry our meeting is due to this dire circumstance you are currently in' Eleazer answers.

'We are here to help in any way we can' Carmen says. Just hearing that makes me choke up again. I hardly know these people and they are willing to do this for me.

'We were just discussing some reasons as to why the Volturi want Max and Ally' Carlisle fills me in and I simply nod to show that they can continue. 'They usually interested in vampires with lots of potential.'

'Yeah, but Max and Ally are half breeds, what could hey possibly want with them' Emmett adds.

'I do not know' Carlisle answers. Just then, I remember a piece of information that I hadn't told them about earlier.

'Max and Ally have five different gifts each', it comes out as a whisper. Everyone in the room stops muttering and turn to look at me with shock written all over their faces. I elaborate 'they can create force fields round them when they sense immediate danger, can move things around with their minds, can go invisible, can heal themselves and can somehow control and alter water'.

'ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?' Jasper has this outburst, probably from everyone's emotions.

'Is that even possible?' Esme asks Carlisle.

'I don't know. This is as new to me as their existence.'

'Where could they have gotten it from? Edward can only read minds and Bella was human. Okay maybe I get the link between weather control and water alteration but what about the rest' Alice says this all in one go.

'Alice, calm down. You're making the rest of us nervous' Edward says. After uttering that sentence, Jasper sends calming vibes across the room and everyone relaxes.

'Something has been playing in the back of my mind' Carmen voices her thoughts. Edward, you said that you couldn't hear Albert's and Claus' thoughts, correct? She asks

'That is correct.'

'And Alice, you said you haven't had any visions before Bella left until now, right?' she asks Alice.

'Yes.'

'Is it possible that they have been keeping tabs on Bella since the two of you got married? Do you think they have someone in their coven that can see the future, just like Alice, but more heightened?' She concludes.

'It could be' Carlisle answers.

'As for Edward not hearing their thoughts, they were probably able to hide them, or can manipulate Edward from hearing them and can also stop Alice from having visions.'

We continue talking about different possibilities as to why the Volturi have our children, but they just seem endless. The 'elder' vampires suggest Edward should take me hunting.

-------o------

Hunting turned out to be more fun than I expected. Though I think I scared Edward a bit. I was thinking I would pass out from the smell of blood but it was the total opposite. After reaching home, we retire to bed, even though we don't sleep. While lying in bed, we hear this slight knock on the door. Before we could get out of bed to answer it, Alice along with Rosalie walk into the room and sit cross- legged on the floor. Alice is the first to speak 'say Bella, what is it like to cry?'

'Alice …' Edward begins but I stop him by putting my finger on his lips. I sit up and cross my legs also.

'I don't know how it happens really. It just comes naturally, I guess. My eyes begin to sting and I blink quite rapidly and it just pours out. It can start when I'm happy, sad or tired.'

'Oh, so you mean like when you woke up and remembered what happened.'

'Rosalie, what is wrong with you?' Edward begins to reprimand her but I don't hear a single word he says because I have already started crying again. 'Now look what you done' I hear Edward say beside me.

'Whoa … JASPER, EMMETT!

'Yeah? … Whoa! YOU GUYS, CAN YOU COME TO EDWARDS ROOM QUICK!' Emmett calls out. Within a few seconds, I hear several pairs of feet shuffling towards the room.

'What's going … Huh? Well that's certainly unusual. Why? Wait let me rephrase the, how are they all crying at the same time?

'I think it's Bella. They came in asking what it felt like to cry, then Rosalie reminded her of what happened to the twins and she started crying. less that a second later, they too started crying.'

'Okay, Bella is starting to creep me out a bit' Emmett says in a humorous tone. Jasper sends out a calming wave through the room and the three of us stop crying.

'Are you alright dears?' Esme asks with worry written all over her face

'Yeah … I'm fine' I wait a few seconds, so my answer is true.

'Well … that was … enlightening' Alice says in a hesitant, yet chirpy voice.

'I'll say' answers Rosalie.

'Okay people … the show is over. Time to go back to your rooms. I f you don't mind, could we be alone for a while?

'Sure' they all say before departing. Edward lies back down on the bed and pulls me into a steely embrace.

We lay there for what seems like hours. Every few minutes my mind drifts back to Max and Ally. I begin to sob again lightly. Edward lifts my head up from under my chin with his hand. I don't look at him but I can feel his eyes scrutinizing my face. He wipes away my tears with his thumbs. I open my mouth to speak but no words come out. Instead they're a bit preoccupied with Edwards's lips moving against mine.

When we pull apart, he looks me straight in the eyes and reassures me that everything will be fine and that he'll do anything in his power to bring our babies back.

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in quite a while, I was sick and ended up in hospital. Thank you all for the reviews. I hope you like the new chapter. I'll try to update soon again, but don't get your hopes up too high because it's five people to one computer at the moment and we all have projects due. Please read and review. Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been sick on and off and I finally got my body cast off. Yay me, that's the reason why I haven't been near the computer because I'm still adjusting to sitting down properly. Thank you for the review. OOH, BY THE WAY R& R. Peace**

**EPOV**

I really hate seeing Bella like this. I ask the girls to keep an eye on her while I talk to Carlisle. I knock on the door to his study.

'It's open.' I step in and find him engrossed in a pile of several books at the same time. Right!

_Where did I see that thing?_

'What thing?

'Uh, it's a record of a vampire I've heard of, but it can wait. I just want to confirm something.'

'What exactly?'

'I don't really know at the moment but when I find out you'll be the first to know.

Ok, so why did you want to see me?'

'Well, it's about the Max and Ally, really. What I don't get is why they should have that many powers to begin with?'

'Edward, their whole existence is a mystery. Those babies are special. The Volturi must have known how special they would be. That's probably the reason why they left Bella alive for so long. After she gave birth, they must have thought that she wasn't useful anymore, that's why they tried to kill her.'

'But why didn't they do it earlier? Why did they do it when we were together again?'

'Maybe they had to act quickly. The day you saw her in the mall was the first time she was left alone right?' I simply nod

'So they must have thought that it would have been best for them to kidnap the twins and kill Bella when she would be alone at her mother's house. They definitely didn't want to attract attention or cause any suspicion.'

**BOOM!!!**

'What was that?' We ask each other. We walk out of the study and notice everyone is running outside to find the source of the noise. When we get outside, we saw Alice's Mercedes Benz SL-Class in flames. Everyone started to pour water on the flaming car, apart from Bella. She seems completely lost and in some sort of trance. I shake her and she finally snaps out of her daze.

'What happened? Oh my God. How did that happen? Wait... don't tell me. Could everyone move out of the way please?'

We all stand back, then the wind starts to pick up and clouds begin to roll in. drops of water shower us and in no time, it becomes a heavy downpour. The flames quickly extinguish and soon the weather becomes calm again.

'What just happened? Eleazar asks Alice.

'I don't know. One minute we were dragging Bella to the car to go shopping and the next, my beautiful car exploded. I have to say, it happened so fast, I didn't even get to have a vision of it happening, now that they're back' Alice explain really quickly

We all turn to look at Bella, her face goes red, 'I'm sorry, I didn't expect it to actually happen. When they mentioned shopping, I wishfully thought "if only Alice's car could blow up"- which by the way, I did not know which one it was- and it happened.' Now she starts sobbing and I calm her down.

'It's okay. It's not like you knew it would happen. You just need to get used to your abilities.'

'Yeah, besides we can always buy Alice a new car and I can work on the engine. Ooh hoo hoo. This time it will be a lot better.' Rosalie adds which makes Bella chuckle at her enthusiasm, breaking the tension.

'So Bella, fire starting huh! I'll definitely make sure not to piss you off' Emmett mouths off, making me shoot him a glare and he backs down.

'_Sorry Edward' _he thinks.

'We should wait till dark before we dispose the car.' Esme suggests and motions for us to enter the house. Once inside, we all head into the living room

There's an awkward silence for a few minutes. Carlisle is the first one to break the silence

'Bella, pardon my asking but I seem to remember you talking about a family tree that your mother was compiling- before you went away. This make me give him a quizzical look. He's blocking me from his thoughts which make me even more intrigued by what is turning in his brain.

'Yeah… my mom made one. That is one of the only projects she has actually completed. Why are you asking by the way?'

'Well… something keeps niggling in my head and I just want to see if I'm actually on the right track. Where is the family tree right now?'

'It's at mom's house. When Max and Ally were born, mom updated it.'

'Is it possible if you could get it now?'

'Sure' Bella agrees and pulls me up and we head out.

------o------

We came back about an hour after ransacking Bella's home, looking for that book. I can't help but wonder what is going on in Carlisle's brain? Before we left Bella's house, Renee called and told her that she and Phil will be back a day earlier. Great! Hi, remember me? Yeah, I'm the one who married your daughter without your permission and got her pregnant by the age of 18. Oh, and by the way, I'm a vampire that has been turned since 1918 and I just turned your daughter into one. This will definitely go swimmingly; I can't help but think sarcastically.

'Hello, anyone there?' Alice says waving her hand in my face

'Huh… sorry, I was just thinking'

'Well, whatever you were thinking can be put on hold. Right now we need to know what our dear father wants with Bella's family history' she continues. Just as she finishes the sentence, everyone zooms into the living room and take their respective seats and Bella hands Carlisle the book. He opens it and starts to scan through the pages.

'Just as I thought' he exclaims

'What is it Carlisle? Eleazar asks.

'See this name?' He turns the book and points to a name.

'What? Roman Vladimir? What about it?' Jasper points out.

Carlisle then lifts another book from the side of his chair and begins 'well, according to this record, he was the first ever vampire, ever, thereby making Bella a direct descendant of his. Aro, Marcus and Caius knew this which is probably why they were interested in Bella because she has his blood coursing through her veins. They wanted control over his bloodline. If we thought they were indestructible then, think of how they are now.

Hearing this, everyone in the room is too stunned to speak. 'But…but, if they are practically invincible now, how are we supposed to get our kids back' I ask.

'To be frank, I'm not really sure how we will achieve that. So far the most powerful among us is Bella. It would have helped if we knew how to find Roman somehow' Carlisle answers.

Alice suddenly gasps for air and he expression turns blank. Her vision starts flooding into my head

_A man dressed in rags is walking- no, more like gliding towards our house. His face is shadowed by the light, so it's hard to make out who it is. Powers seems to roll off him through this vision. Suddenly, he turns to 'look' at me from the angle I'm watching the vision. It's as if he somehow knows I'm there._ The vision stops and fades to black.

**AN: Dun, dun, dun, who is that suppose to be? You'll find out in the next chapter. See, that's why I called it first bloodline. As for flamers, I know vampires can't have kids and I will come up with my scientific explanation eventually and as for Bella and the twins having so many powers, y'all will find out soon enough. Cheers, for the reviews. NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!! Peace.**


End file.
